Death By Darkness
by Rucasofcamelot
Summary: Kari and her family are on vacation in Chicago. While Kari is walking the steets, she hears a familiar growl. One that sounds strangely like Blackwargreymon.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. **

**Death By Darkness **

_Chapter One_

"WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK!" Davis wailed over the cell phone.

Kari sighed as she crossed the street. "I told you, Davis. My family and I are in Nevada all weekend visiting my Aunt. Ill be back Monday."

"Thats two days away! But Ill wait forever for you!" Davis replied.

Kari laughed at the corny remark, said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. She instantly regretted the laugh; Davis probably took it as a sign of hope.

Hope. The word reminded her of TK. If there was anybody she missed from home, it was defintley TK.

"Kari..."

Kari whirled around, alarmed at the strangely familiar growl. But there was nobody there except regular citizens. She shook her head; it was just her imagination. It had to be.

Gatomon waited patiently by the hotel room door. She wished she couldve gone out with Kari, but the fact still held that most people didnt even know about Digimon, so it wouldnt be a good idea to just appear in front of some random human.

The door opened and Kari stepped inside. Gatomon noticed her troubled expression. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing," Kari replied. "I just thought I heard something while walking. It sounded like.. Never mind. It was just my imagination. Thats all."

"What did you think it was?" Gatomon asked, unwilling to drop the subject.

"It sounded like Blackwargreynon."

Gatomon looked troubled at this. "Blackwargreymon! Kari, what if it was? I mean, hes kind of been in the real world before. Remember?"

Kari nodded, but she still couldnt see how her old enemy could be in Chicago. She didnt have time to dwell on it, as her brother had just entered the room, and she didnt feel like arguing the subject with him.

"Hey, Mom says were going out for dinner," Tai told her.

"Okay," Kari replied, trying to sound normal. "Ill get something ready for Gatomon."

A few hours later, the entire family was eating at the local Hometown Buffet. It wasnt really new food for Kari. Her and TK had eaten American food when they were in New York visiting Mimi. In fact, she had to admit that much of it was pretty good.

After dinner, they returned to the hotel. It was night, but the stars couldnt be seen due to the many city lights. Kari leaned her back against the building, sighing. Dinner had reminded her of trying all this new food with TK. She missed him; and then there was the matter of the familiar growl.

"Kari..."

Kari jumped and let out a squeal.

He was creeping- no, limping- towards her. She couldnt believe her eyes, but at the same time knew this couldnt be her imagination.

Blackwargreymon was here.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. **

Death By Darkness

Chapter Two

TK rushed to his desk upon hearing a loud beeping noise. It was a signal that someone had sent him a message via D- Terminal. He read the message aloud.

"Kari missing. Need your help."

- Gatomon

"Karis missing!" Patamon nearly shouted at his bedside.

TK felt his stomach tie up in knots. What could have happened to her? Did her parents her Tai notice anything? Somehow he didnt think so.

"Come on, Patamon. Were going on a little trip."

Karis eyes flickered open. She was lying on a hard- wood floor. She could see steel beams attatched to the roof. Boxes were piled up everywhere. She figured this must be some kind of warehouse.

She slowly stood up. How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was leaning against the hotel building.

Then it hit her! She had seen someone- Blackwargreymon. She twisted and turned, expecting the control spire- created Digimon to be lurking in the shadows.

Something stumbed in front of her. She recognized the shape, knew she had been right all along about the growl. But she hadn t expected Blackwargreymon to seem so weak.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked him.

"I am growing weak," Blackwargreymon replied. "My journey here has left me very weak."

"How did you get here? To the real world, I mean."

Blackwargreymon looked up. "A gateway linking the Digital World with this one. But something attacked me just as I entered it. A sort of dark mist. I knew the only way I was going to survive here was to find the Digidestined. You, in particular, Kari."

"Why me?" Kari demanded, frightened.

"You hold the Crest of Light. I believe you are the only one who can destroy the strange darkness that is finding its way to the Real World."

Kari took a step backward in surprise. "Darkness? You mean the mist that attacked you?"

Blackwargreymon nodded.

Suddenly, Kari was more afraid than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. ******

Death By Darkness

Chapter Three

"TK, look!" Patamon shouted.

TK looked to where his partner Digimon was pointing. A dark, chilling sort of mist was weaving its way across the sky. It made TKs skin crawl.

"What is that?" He wondered aloud.

All around him, the citizins of Chicago were staring up at the sky too, wondering up the same thing.

"It is the Mist of Darkness."

TK whirled around. Walking up to him was Kari, Gatomon, and... Blackwargreymon! "Kari, look out!" He shouted.

"Its okay, TK," Kari smiled. "Hes on our side."

"What exactly is a Mist of Darkness? Gatomon asked.

"It is comprised of total evil," Blackwargreymon replied. "If my theory is right, it will soon totally consume the Real World."

Kari looked down at her feet. Blackwargreymon expected her to stop this. The problem was, she had no idea how.

TK took her hands in his. She looked up into his eyes and felt a certain reassurence. He didnt have to steak; she knew he had his full confidence.

The people surrounding them suddenly began to scream. They ran past the small group in a chaotic fashion. Kari saw way. The mist was descending down onto the city, plunging them into darkness. Blackwargreymon bellowed in pain; he had told Kari before that he was growing weaker and weaker due to his previous attack by the mist. Kari didnt know why she wasnt feeling any pain.

But she was feeling a tremondous amount of fear. She couldnt see anyone or anything. "TK! GATOMON!" She cried.

"WERE HERE!"TK shouted.

"Kari," Blackwargreymon groaned close by. "Only you can stop this. Tap into the light inside you!"

Kari closed her eyes. She couldnt stop this! She needed Tai, TK, Davis, anyone but her!

Someone grasped her hand. "Im here, Kari," TK said calmly.

A pink light surged throught the area, eradicating the immediate mist. Despite the Crest of Lights destruction a long time ago, Kari could feel its power.

"I wont let it win!" She shouted. "I will never let it win!"

For a split second, she was blinded by a bright pink light. Exhaustion overwhelmed her, and she was plunged into nothingness.


	4. Chapter 4

****

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. **

**Death By Darkness **

_Chapter Four_

Karis eyes flickered open.

TK was leaning over her, a worried expression etched on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kari nodded. "What happened? To that mist I mean."

"It was obliterated after you attacked it," TK replied. "You saved the world, Kari."

Kari smiled. She found that she couldnt take her eyes away from her old friend. Her heart felt lighter than it had in a long time. She leaned forward and embraced him.

"Kari..."

Kari swung her head toward the deserted sidewalk. Blackwargreymon was lying there. His bright yellow eyes seemed dazed, weak. Gatomon looked like she was about to cry.

"Whats wrong?" Kari cried.

"The mist," Blackwargreymon replied faintly. "It was poison to dark Digimon like me. It has been slowly draining me ever since I arrived here."

"Youll be okay!" Kari cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thank you," the Digimon said. "You helped me make my last moments worth living. Youre a strong person, Kari. Hold onto the light inside you. It is a powerful asset."

With that, Blackwargreymon disintergrated into billions of particles. Kari glared unbelievingly at the sight that met her.

She felt TK grasp her hand. He didnt need to speak. It was as if words werent needed for them to communication.

"Hes right, you know," TK finally said.

"About what?" Kari asked.

"Light. Its your greatest assest, Kari. Its what stopped the mist. Its what will change the world."

Kari gave him a faint smile. Perhaps TK was right. She knew he was right!

The setting sun shone orange on the four onlookers. It was a sign of beauty to them. It was a sign of light.


End file.
